Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years, a series of protocols and architectures have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various networking needs. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, management, and enhanced consumer selections.
For example, certain protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to conduct an on-line search of candidates to fill a given vacancy. These protocols may relate to job searches, person finding services, real estate searches, or on-line dating. Where a photograph is provided in conjunction with these operations, one pervading issue has surfaced. Many users, whether having benign or mendacious intentions, provide photographs that lack authenticity. If another user in the system relies on such an inaccurate image, then he/she is mislead about the individual. This wastes time for a given user and militates frustration for those who rely on this flawed data. In some instances, the proffered photo may be dated, blurry, or lacking in focus on the targeted individual (i.e. in a large group shot). Such scenarios are problematic for both the individual who is inadequately captured in the photo and for the audience who will be reviewing the substandard picture.
Accordingly, the ability to provide an effective mechanism to properly offer photographs to an on-line community offers a significant challenge to web site operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.